


Well Fuck

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, The Knights of Ren are a Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: "Oh, come on! I'm notthatbad."Tai paused in the hallway to deliberately turn and look Ben up and down. Ben blinked rapidly and shifted from foot to foot, appearing to be… abnormally nervous under the scrutiny."I guess you're right, Ben. You're notthatbad."Turning on heel Tai kept walking, leaving behind a very confused, blushing Ben.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Well Fuck

Tai ran by the poster without even noticing it, half-chanting prayers that his notebook for this class would actually be in his bag. He'd slept in too late to do anything but grab the bag and run, thankful that he'd slept in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Last semester he would've been appalled with himself, but honestly no one new to the class would be likely to notice anything was off with him. He'd drifted from always wearing button ups and jeans to grabbing whatever looked the softest. As long as he had his notes, he'd be fine.

Professor Luke was closing the door just as Tai reached it, but left it open for him with a sigh instead. Tai gratefully closed it on his way in and maneuvered over to his usual desk while the professor walked back to the front. He reached into his bag for—fuck. No notes.

"Long night?"

Ben's voice startled him and he glanced over. Oh yeah, well. Ben had been in classes with him ever since he started Professor Luke's physics courses; of course he knew Tai well enough to notice he was more of a mess than usual.

"Roommate had a guest over," he mumbled back. Ben hummed sympathetically, but Tai doubted he could really relate. Ben was rich as fuck and had likely never needed to room with anyone in his life.

As if to accentuate Tai's thoughts of Ben being a bit spoiled, as Professor Luke began the lecture Ben huffed out a dramatic sigh and splayed across his chair. He tediously straightened out the insanely expensive-looking hoodie he was wearing, knocking his inkwell over with his elbow in the process and spilling ink all over his striped jeans.

His eyes widened before narrowing to glare at the offending ink stain. Then his expression changed again as he looked up to Tai, full bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his eyes became shiny and he straight up fucking pouted.

Tai knew he should ignore him for the sake of principle, if nothing else, but he sighed instead and reached over to pull a bandana out of his bag and pass it to Ben. Ben's face brightened as he took it and blotted up the stain, ruining the bandana in the process. Oh well.

He gave it a good go for a few minutes, but without any paper to take notes on Tai had no hope of concentrating on the lecture. He'd have asked Ben for paper but alas, the other never had paper nor took notes.

It wasn't until he felt Ben's large hand on his shoulder shaking him awake with an uncharacteristic gentleness that Tai realized he'd fallen asleep. Fuck. Hopefully Professor Luke hadn't noticed.

Murmuring a thank you to Ben, Tai quickly scooped up his bag and glanced to the front of the room. God fucking dammit. Luke was staring right at him. Fuck! He did  _ not _ need to lose participation points right now. He'd already struggled with the practical two weeks earlier….

"Hey," Ben said, bumping Tai with his shoulder once they were safely out in the hallway. "You okay in there? I think the panicked college student you keep locked in your head is trying to escape," he teased. Ben had a nice smile. Tai took a few deep breaths, centering himself on it.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just… really need to not fuck up this class, you know." Ben winced sympathetically.

"I feel you. Well, you know if I manage to pass, you'll definitely pass!"

"..."

"Oh, come on! I'm not  _ that _ bad."

Tai paused in the hallway to deliberately turn and look Ben up and down. Ben blinked rapidly and shifted from foot to foot, appearing to be… abnormally nervous under the scrutiny.

"I guess you're right, Ben. You're not  _ that _ bad."

Turning on heel Tai kept walking, leaving behind a very confused, blushing Ben.

On the trip back to his car, Tai walked much more slowly, taking his time to look around as he considered the wisdom of flirting with Ben. He really liked Ben as a person, but sometimes he was terribly insensitive, and he did have an explosive temper. Both of those things could be problematic in a relationship.

Everyone had  _ something _ though, didn't they? What really mattered was if Ben was willing to work on it.

Just then Tai happened to notice the poster on the wall that he had entirely missed earlier. The 'Knights of Ren' were having a concert that night at a little bar a bit off campus. And… the main singer looked suspiciously like Ben Solo.

Coming closer to it to get a better look, Tai decided that it was definitely Ben Solo. Even if we wore a mask over his face, he couldn't hide his stature.

Well. If Tai was going to… ask him out? Proposition him? Tonight would be the perfect time.

It looked like he had a few hours to ask himself if he really wanted to do this.

\--

Six hours later and Tai was packed into a bar filled with younger students who were wearing a lot of eyeliner and not many clothes. He stuck out like a sore thumb. At least he could be sure that Ben would notice him.

Or maybe not.

Every song in the set was original, and Tai didn't have the first idea what was going on. The music wasn't awful, but he couldn't quite appreciate it with all of the fans screaming every few lines and if he had known Ben was this popular, he really wouldn't have considered this idea at all.

He waited until the entire concert wrapped up, surprised that almost two hours had passed. Ben thanked everyone for coming and led the band off the stage to deafening applause. Tai joined in, but hurried to the exit before it was quite done, hoping to escape before everyone swarmed out and traffic got bad.

The night hadn't been wasted, as Tai had enjoyed getting out and doing something not school-related, but a heavy disappointment was settling over his shoulders at the thought that his idea to ask Ben out was pointless. Better he learned sooner than later, though. And he'd known Ben for years; Tai had no doubt they'd continue to get along.

"Hey! Wait! Tai!"

One foot into his car, Tai stilled and peered around the open door in surprise. Ben was running through the parking lot, guitar case haphazardly swinging behind him.

"I—I saw you in the crowd," he panted as he came to a sudden halt a few feet away from Tai's car.

"Ah, yeah." Tai rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I noticed the poster at the college. Thought I'd say, uh, hi."

"Oh, okay. That's cool! Like, really cool! I'm super glad you came!" Ben seemed shy.

"Me too! You were really good."

"Oh, wow! Um, thank you!"

Ben glanced around and seemed to notice Tai's car for the first time.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, are you headed out? I didn't mean to bother you." He took a hasty step backward, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, I just—figured you'd be busy?" It wasn't meant to be a question but Tai remembered with sudden confusion the hoard of fans crowded inside the bar. Why was Ben out here with him instead of in there with them?

"Oh, no, I just wanted to… see if you enjoyed it, I guess." Ben stared resolutely down at his toes. "I'll head back in though, I don't want to keep you. Thanks for coming, again!"

Now wait just a second. Maybe… maybe Tai had more of a chance here than he'd previously thought.

"Well, you know, I was actually gonna go out and get something to eat. Worked up a bit of an appetite watching you. Do you want to come with me?" And then. Dare he risk it? But Ben had looked up to stare at Tai in surprised delight and yes, he just might.

"...We could make a date out of it."

  
  
  


Not a cricket chirped.

  
  
  
  


"...Yeah! I, uh, I'd love that! I mean, it'd be great! Sure! Where? Do you wanna go?"

Ben was always pretty, but he fucking glowed when he was excited.

"I was thinking that pizza place down by the aquarium?"

"Awesome! I've gotta throw this is the van," he waved his guitar about, "But I'll be right over!"

Tai smiled. "Sounds good!"

They both stood there grinning at each other for a moment before Tai ducked fully into his car, spurring Ben to sprint back toward the bar. Tai watched him go as he started the ignition, a manic kind of disbelief cropping up beside his quiet happiness.

Maybe, though, this would all actually go well. Tai might even be able to turn the tables on his roommate tonight.

He shrugged to himself as he shifted gears and backed out. One could always dream.

(Four hours later, straddling Ben's wonderful chest and riding him so hard he cried, Tai wasn't thinking about his roommate.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now when I have no inspiration I just type in Alternate Universe - in the Ao3 search and see what catches my fancy. Today, clearly—college/university!
> 
> Tai kinda went off and was his own person here and I'm not exactly sure what happened but I like it. Also, no, using a quill/fountain pen is by no means required by Luke. Ben is just Very Extra.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
